


Angels and Demons

by Oilux



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Churches, Demon Deals, F/M, Religious Content, commission, nun mabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: She made a deal, and it's time he collected on it.





	Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for the wondeful fleeceofsteel on tumblr! Seriously, they're amazing.

_ “For Judah’s lion burst his chains and crushed the serpent's head, and crushed the serpent's head; Christ cries aloud through death's domains to wake the imprisoned dead.” _

 

“Please, forgive me Father, for I have sinned.” Mabel made the sign of the cross across her chest, head bowed. It was a moment so well practiced, she didn’t even have to think about it., her fingers brushing across her shoulders and forehead with the barest of brushes.

“Tell me what ails you, child.” The mesh blocked the view of her, but Mabel felt like she was being watched, like her soul was being put on display. She brushed away the feeling, bowing her head, her chin almost brushing against her chest. Mabel can lay bare before her God though, and not be judged.

“I did something...stupid.” A laugh bubbled to her lips, and she barely managed to hold it back. “It was so stupid, I didn’t mean anything by it. I didn’t even think it would work!”

“Child, I cannot help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” The priest cut her off before she could truly go into a panic. Mabel nodded, wiping the tears that rose in her eyes.

“I convinced Dipper to get a ouija board, and we were messing with it, trying to talk to someone in the afterlife, and there was a spirit there. At least, he told us he was a spirit, he wasn’t. He said we summoned him, but we weren’t we were just messing around-”

“What happened?” Mabel took a deep breath as the priest got her back on track once more. She tugged uselessly at the edges of her dress.

“He said his name was Bill, that he wanted to make a deal. Dipper told me not to, and God, I should have listened to him, but I didn’t. Anyways, Bill, I was stupid, I can’t even remember what I asked for, but he said that my soul was his now. Can I even give my soul away? The bible says it’s really God’s, it’s not mine to barter or trade, but now he won’t leave me alone. I feel like I’m going crazy, nothing’s as I left it and everything’s changing. I’m scared.”

“Did you make a deal with a demon, child?” The priest sounded almost amused, like he didn’t believe her. Mabel nodded, but the priest couldn’t see that so she choked out the words.

“I think I did.” Mabel pressed her hands tightly together in a prayer. “What can I do? I didn’t mean to, I don’t want to die.”

“You did make a promise.” The priest spoke, laughter in his voice easy to be heard. “Do you think he’ll let you go just because you’re scared?”

“What?” Mabel breathed out the word, pressing back against the wood of the confession booth. It was cheap wood, digging into her back and her nails as she sought for purchase. “I don’t-“

“I said,” he cut her off easily, “do you think he’ll let you go just because you’re scared? You went and turned your back on God for a game of fun, and bartered away your soul. Not even God can help you out now, child.”

“This isn’t funny.” Mabel’s nails left scratches on the wood as she opened the door to the confession booth, stumbling out of it. “Father Michael, you have to help me.”

The handle to the priest's door twisted, revealing an empty booth. There was no one there, and when she walked closer and put her hand on the chair, there was no heat. Mabel threw herself back, her breath coming to her in short pants as she looked around for Father Michael. The church was empty, not another soul to be found. 

“But it is funny, wouldn’t you say?” The high pitched voice reached her ears, making Mabel cringe. “I get another one of your gods servants to worship me, I say that’s pretty funny.” 

“I’m not going to worship you, Bill.” Mabel spat his name like venom, heading towards the front of the church, where the altar was. “Leave me alone.”

“Not going to happen.” He appeared before her, halting her in her tracks. The fine pressed black suit hung off his frame perfectly, the smile showing bright white teeth just a little too sculpted. He was so perfect, it was unsettling. At least at first glance. The more that Mabel stared at him, the more she noticed little things that were off. A string of thread hanging from his jacket, a sinister gleam in his eyes, his ears a little too pointed, and uncertain step in his gait that said he wasn’t used to walking. 

“You can’t get away from me, you promised me your soul.” Bill walked side by side with her. “It was cute how you thought I couldn’t come in here.”

“I thought demons couldn’t come into churches.” Mabel defended, drawing further into herself when Bill took a half step closer to her. 

“I can go wherever you go, and even with that a little ‘holy’ church isn’t going to stop me.” He stepped in front of her, and Mabel stumbled to a stop, nearly crashing against his chest. “You think you’ll find solace in this church? You think your god can give you what you really want?”

“I don’t want anything.” Mabel snapped. Bill laughed, actually laughed at her, and she pushed him back to continue walking. His eyes flashed red, sending a shudder down her spine, but Mabel still ignored him. 

“You’re one of the most selfish humans I’ve ever met, Mabel Pines.” When she reached the altar, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his chest. “You want  _ so much,  _ and I can give it to you. I know exactly what you desire most, deep inside.” 

“You know nothing about me.” Mabel snarled, inwardly cringing at her own voice. She sounded so  _ mean.  _ Bill lit up though, rising to the challenge. 

“You’re so stupid.” He didn’t even say it like an insult, it was as though he was stating a fact. “I know your wildest dreams. You want to be famous and have your designs in Paris. You want to find someone to settle down with, who will love you almost as much as you love them. And yet you gave it all up to chase a phoney-baloney god, because they told you at the very least, even god will love you.” 

His breath was hot against her neck, his arms like snakes trying to steal the breath from her lungs. Mabel had a sudden vision of her being in the Garden of Eden, where Bill was the snake, and she was the one about to doom humanity.

“Do you feel the love of your god, Mabel Pines?” He whispered the words in her ear, a hymn meant to worship him. “Do you think he’ll come save you now? The great thing about giving me just what I want, is that pesky soul goes away, and you won’t have to worry about emotions, about being loved, about anything. Doesn’t that sound nice? You won’t have to worry about anything other than all the love and attention I shower you in.”

“I don’t-” Mabel nearly choked on her own voice. “-not this.”

“You asked me for love, to never be lonely again.” Mabel grit her teeth. “No more competing for attention with your brother, feeling like second best anymore, waiting for your turn in the spotlight, isn’t that what you want?”

“Bill, stop.” Mabel bugged, straining against his touch. “Please, stop, I don’t-”

“Liar, you do want.” Bill didn’t move an inch, it was like trying to escape iron shackles. “And I can give you the world.”

“Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil.” Mabel frantically whispered, trying to put her mind somewhere else. “For thou art with me, and thy rod and thy staff-”

“ _ Enough!”  _ He pushed her away, and she fell onto the rough tile of the church floor. His clothes were steaming, his hair a vibrant black, raising from his scalp. Mabel’s fingers clutched at her rosary, sliding down the well-worn beads with practiced ease. “ _ You promised me a soul!” _

Prayers fell past her lips too fast for her to actually say them, coming out in stuttering messes as she tried to think of more to say. The rosary beads in her hands felt like fire, burning against her skin, yet she refused to drop them. She wouldn’t allow her solace to escape her that easily.

Yet all at once, the fire and anger that surrounded Bill disappeared. The church was empty, the bells tolling above them relentless. They rang for her doom.

“You know what? You weren’t the only one there that night.” Mabel’s breath caught in her throat, staring up at Bill. She felt like she was meeting her God, with herself kneeling before him, and him about to send her to hell. “I believe your brother would be more than willing to comply with me.”

“What?” Mabel breathed out. Bill turned his back to her, walking out of the church. She clutched the rosary for a moment longer before she dropped it, chasing after the demon. “No, wait!”

“What’s there to wait for? You’re backing out of our deal, and I have souls to collect.” Bill whistled lowly. “Unless you changed your mind?”

She couldn’t, she wouldn’t. Not in her house of God. Bill was asking her to give up everything she had built for, everything she was. She didn’t realize she was crying until Bill’s hand brushed her cheek, wiping away the tears.

“It won’t be so bad, you’ll see.” Bill touched the cross from around her neck, before roughly breaking the chain and tossing it to the floor. “You’ll learn to love it.”

“Please, don’t make me.” Mabel still didn’t protest as he pressed a quick kiss against her lips. She felt a strange feeling go through her chest, like a ripple through a lake. Yet she didn’t feel different afterwards, except a strange feeling like something was missing from her, something she had never been without before. Bill wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and Mabel couldn’t bring herself to pull away. All the fear, the anxiousness, the trepidation, it was all gone. In fact, she didn’t feel much of anything.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Bill laughed, but it sounded fake, hollow like her chest. “You won’t even miss it, and hey, you do some stuff for me and I’ll give it back.”

“You took my soul?” Mabel pressed a hand against her chest as they walked outside the church. The day was the same as she went in, except it wasn’t. She felt nothing looking around, nothing at the brightness of the day, of the children playing, at Bill’s arm still draped around her shoulder. He pulled away the hat keeping her hair back, allowing long chocolate locks to flow free.

“Sure did, sweetness.” Bill grinned at her. “See? You didn’t even know it was gone. Now, come on, we got work to do.”

Mabel nodded, because what else could she do? Bill had her soul, he had something so important to her as a person that she didn’t even realize what it was until it was gone. The birds no long sang their song specifically for her, God no longer smiled down on her like he had before, and she was pressed against the side of a demon, no longer in control of her life. Mabel tilted her face to the sun, no longer feeling the warmth of it. It was just another day.

**Author's Note:**

> To get a commission of your very own, check out [this tumblr post!](http://oilux.tumblr.com/post/165878581477) (I'm trying to move to Washington!)


End file.
